


Consumed - The Scrapped/Deleted Chapters

by GlanniGlitterz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Glanni Glæpur, Gen, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/pseuds/GlanniGlitterz
Summary: Just scrapped/deleted chapters from my WIP, Consumed. I still felt they were worth uploading, so here goes.





	Consumed - The Scrapped/Deleted Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This would have ended up being Chapter 2 if I kept it, and then the chapter that is currently Chapter 2 in the fic would have been bumped to Chapter 3, and so on.

Glanni hadn’t gotten out of bed much since Óli’s death. He only got up to use the bathroom, or to shower and eat when his mother made him. She was worried about him, as were everyone close to him. 

He got up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom when the pain hit. He fell to his knees, not expecting it to be so intense. The sound of him falling to his knees, attracted the attention of Robbie, and their mother Roberta. They both ran up the stairs, and found Glanni in the floor.

“Are you okay, dear?” Roberta asked, placing a hand on Glanni’s back.

He shook his head, momentarily unable to speak.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, as Robbie nervously paced.

“I need to get to the hospital… I think she’s coming.”

***

The labor was hard on Glanni--even harder than when he had his triplets--and it showed. He was near exhaustion, but it was worth it when finally, after one final, big push, the baby was finally out. 

He wanted to hold her, but knew the doctors needed to clean her up. Taking that time to relax, he noticed something was off. She wasn’t crying. He looked over at the doctors, noticing they were all huddling around her. What was the problem? Why weren’t they telling him--or his mother for that matter--what was happening?

Before he could say anything, one of the nurses took the baby out of the room.

Glanni couldn’t shake the terrible feeling in his stomach.

Roberta, not happy with the fact they were in the dark, finally pulled a nurse aside.

“I’m sorry, but could you let tell us what is exactly going on? Is something wrong?”

The nurse looked hesitant to say anything, glancing at Glanni before pulling Roberta a little more off to the side.

“I don’t want to say this but… she’s stillborn.”

Roberta felt horrible hearing those words. Two weeks ago, Glanni lost Óli, now he’s lost their daughter Svanhildur…

“Oh gods… I don’t know how I’m going to tell him…”

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look, turning to walk away, but was stopped by Roberta again.

“Just one thing… let him hold her. Let him get the chance to say goodbye.”

The nurse nodded. “I can’t make a promise but I will do everything I can to have it happen.”

Roberta went back over to Glanni and set next to him, taking his hand.

“Glanni… I need to tell you something, and I don’t want to.”

Glanni looked at her. “...she’s gone, isn’t she?”

Roberta nodded, tears falling down her face.

However, Glanni stared out into space. He knew deep down his baby girl was stillborn. “Why? Why did this happen? It’s bad enough I lost the love of my life, and now they only connection I had to him?!”

“I know, dear.”

“I couldn’t even hold her…”

Nearly after saying so, a nurse came in, carrying a bundle. She looked at Glanni. “Would you like to hold her?”

He nodded, beginning to cry. Taking Svanhildur from the nurse, he kissed the infant’s forehead. “She’s beautiful…” he choked out.


End file.
